


After-Hours Affair

by Nicxan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Also William you're a manipulative jerk I'm never writing from your POV ever again, Blow Jobs in a Car, Hand Jobs in a Car, M/M, Phone Guy no don't fuck your boss that's a bad plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: William and his store manager stay far, far too late getting things done for the grand-reopening. And since Eric's car is in repair and the buses are done running for the day, it's only right to offer him a lift home.But that offer is far from altruistic. William has -other- things in mind, too.





	1. Chapter 1

Freddy Fazbear’s was so close to being reopened. He could just imagine the bustling activity. Upbeat songs would blare over the speakers, setting a jovial mood for the customers. Children would be rushing around, screaming wildly in utter delight. Arcade games would flash wildly, drawing in potential players with their fancy art and addictive gameplay. The smell of pizza would waft through the hallways, enticing people ...

Thank god he would barely be around. Just _imagining_ all the stimulation and noise gave William Afton a headache. This was the only time the new restaurant would be this blissfully quiet, so he was going to take his sweet time examining every single little thing just to make sure that things were perfect before the grand re-opening.

So far, things had been to his standards. If he had mentioned the small spots that the cleaners had missed or how things in the kitchen were slightly askew _tonight,_ the crew would blow up. He would pick his battles – for now – and just bring it to their attention tomorrow. Besides, at 1AM, he was starting to run out of steam, too. One more look around would satisfy him; then he could lock up, put up the paperwork that his manager finished, and go home.

William paused once he reached the main room again, and stared up at the new ‘Toy’ animatronics. Everything looked fine here. They’d cleaned up well. But, God, he loathed these designs. Stupid rosy cheeks, overly smooth corners, dumb grins … sure, it fit the latest styles. But a part of him had died inside while he put them together. The only saving grace was their tech – he was able to try so many new tricks and ideas, and get them approved.

‘ _Just such a_ shame _I couldn’t find a way to make a proper night mode,’_ he thought to himself before moving on. His wicked grin vanished as soon as he left the room.

William paused once he rounded the corner. A lone light could be seen at the office doorway at the end of the hall, illuminating the nearby area. He hadn’t been in there for hours, and he was supposed to be alone at this time of night – and wasting electricity already? He would never do such a thing. William narrowed his eyes and took cautious, soundless steps forward. Once he reached the manager’s office, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

It was just Eric, his store manager. Someone who had so much potential, but wasted it here without wanting to go up the chain. He always waved off a mention of a further promotion with a smile, saying how happy he was to be a store manager, and that he didn’t really want anything else. Why, William couldn’t say – if anyone respected themselves, clearly, they’d be trying to climb up the corporate ladder at a breakneck pace.

It was horribly sad, in a pathetic sort of way; but at least he was reliable. Why complain?

Well, this time, he was actually asleep on the job. Mostly-finished paperwork was strewn about the tiny oak desk, along with a couple of pens and extra sheets of paper. Were those calculations? William couldn’t tell on a glance, but he could go over that with him in a couple of minutes. For a moment, he simply observed Eric.

He looked so peaceful like this. The stress lines didn’t seem as pronounced as they usually did. In fact, he looked downright youthful. Eric had a tiny smile on his face, and he snuggled into his own arms, messing up his short black hair even more and knocking his glasses askew. The headphones on his head were lopsided, nearly falling off of his head.

‘ _How precious,_ ’ William thought to himself with a quiet, sardonic chuckle.

He silently moved towards the desk, and glanced down at the CD player out in plain sight. ‘ _Of course._ ’ Eric had always been a bit too fond of music, especially the gag-worthy pop music they’d been coming out with nowadays. ‘ _I’ll have to tell him to not bring that to work anymore._ ’ He placed his hand gently onto Eric’s shoulder and shook him.

“Eric,” he whispered. When that got no response, William tried again, slightly louder. “Eric.” A firmer shake yielded no results. William pursed his lips, and leaned over to yank the headphones off of him. That woke Eric up, and he jolted up in his seat with a sleepy, startled cry.

“Wh – what -” Eric blinked, then stared up at William. His face turned a stark shade of white. “M-Mr. Afton –!”

“Good evening, Eric. Or should I say morning, seeing as how it’s 1AM.” This time, William couldn’t help but laugh. “Tired, were we?”

“No, I mean – yes – it’s – um –” He blushed a deep crimson, unable to look his boss in the eye. He simply stared at the ground. “I’m so sorry. This won’t happen again, I promise.”

Eric was simply adorable when he was flustered. It would be impossible to not tease him – just a little bit. He simply made it far too fun. “Well, I would rather it happen before the re-opening.” He handed Eric his headphones back. “… By the way. ABBA? Really?”

Eric mumbled something about ‘they have good songs’ as he took the headphones back. William pulled over an extra rolling chair, and sat down next to Eric, who was putting away his CD player at a remarkable speed. His face was still a bright red, and it only seemed to darken when William got closer.

Interesting.

William chose to ignore this for now. He instead gathered a bundle of papers and pulled it towards the two of them, along with a couple of pens. “So, what paperwork do we need to finish so we can get home?”

“Just making sure we have enough supplies for opening day. I think we need some more, uh, some more ingredients for the pizzas, and...”

William had to admit – he was surprised Eric didn’t want to be a general manager. He was certainly capable of it, with how efficiently he had broken down everything to the cent. William found himself actually agreeing with a majority of his judgments, which didn’t happen with lower-tier management very often.

Not that William made it that easy for him. Oh, no. That wouldn’t be fun; he wanted to hear Eric stammer some more.

“… I don’t know, Eric,” William said. “We’re not going to need that many tablecloths, surely. I made sure the new ones were more durable. Do you really think I would order anything but the best for _my_ business?”

“O-Oh -” Just as planned. “I mean, if you’re sure, I mean, you’re – you’re the boss, y’know? I just … I just figured … um. Sorry.”

“Perfectly alright.” William flashed Eric a smile, and he swore he saw Eric’s face grow even redder. “But cut some of those off of the total. We won’t need them.”

“Yes, sir.”

Oh. Oh, he liked that. William took a breath, forcing himself to keep himself under control – he felt how tight his pants were getting. He wouldn’t want to do anything to jeopardize a professional relationship … on property, at least. Not where any cameras could possibly see. The last thing he needed was a scandal _before_ the place opened.

“Well, that’s it, then.” William glanced at the clock, and grimaced. 2:30 AM – and he would have to be in at the crack of dawn tomorrow. ‘ _Jesus fucking Christ._ ’ He took the stack of completed paperwork to place it in the cabinet.

“Can you get this in the mail for us tomorrow morning? Some of this can be faxed, but others need to be mailed out and I have too much to do here.”

“Oh, I … uh ...” Eric flinched, mumbling something incoherent. William strained to hear, but couldn’t quite make it out.

“Say that again, Eric?”

“Car’s actually in for repairs,” Eric admitted, frowning. “It, uh, I got – someone hit my bumper, and … y’know, um … s-so I’ve been taking the bus and walking the rest of the way. It’s okay, though! It, uh, it – it gets me exercising. So it could be worse, right?”

“I’m so sorry.” William’s tone seemed sincere, but really, the gears in his head were turning. Well, there was certainly one way he could … turn this to his favor. “Then how are you getting home? The buses aren’t running for the rest of the night.”

Eric waved him off with a smile, as per usual. “Oh, I was just – taxi. Yeah, gonna get a taxi. Phone here works, I’ll just use it to call them.” Eric began to reach for the phone, but William beat him to it – he leaned over and placed his hand on the receiver, preventing Eric from picking it up. His leg brushing up against Eric’s was just a bonus; he swore he felt his manager shiver.

“It would be expensive for them to come out, I’m sure,” William said softly. “Where do you live? I can drive you.”

“Mr. Afton, it’s – it’s okay, you don’t need to. I appreciate it, though.”

“I insist.” William smiled over at Eric again, just to fluster him further. He was positive the man couldn’t blush any harder than he already was, but it didn’t hurt to try. Eric looked like a deer in headlights at this point, staring at him dumbly, eyes wide and cheeks burning.

This was so, so _easy_.

“If I recall, you don’t live too far away from me,” he continued in the same soft voice.

“Meadow Crossing.” It took a few tries for him to get that out, and it was still barely comprehensible with all the stammering. Eric nervously glanced over with an uneasy smile.

“Not far at all. I’ll be happy to drive you.”

“I – thank you. Thank you so much. Are you sure?”

“Would I offer if I wasn’t sure, Eric?” William chuckled quietly, and pointedly looked away when he saw Eric bite his lower lip. How _endearing._ “Come on. Let’s get going. After you.” William scooted his chair back, leaving Eric to exit.

And, oh, the view that he got. William stared after him for a moment, eyes fixated on his ass (the khakis actually flattered it), then rose to join him. He didn’t even want to fight the lovely image he got of Eric bent over in front of him, gripping the desk, panting as …

‘ _Stop. Wait. You’ll get your chance._ ’ William exhaled slowly, and then followed him.

He would have preferred a quiet, peaceful walk to his car, but he knew better than to expect it – Eric knew how to run his mouth, especially when as tired as he was. William listened with disinterest, but he faked enthusiasm well enough.

“So, with the animatronics walking around in the day and all, I figure that they’ll get a lot of attention, right? I mean, it’s really amazing technology, so it’s gonna, uh, it’s gonna draw a lot of people in … we’re gonna need maintenance more, right …?”

“I believe so,” William murmured as he vividly imagined Eric’s bare body underneath him, shivering in need. God, he would look so beautiful begging for him. “I’ll worry about that budget. You don’t need to.”

‘ _You won’t be worrying about anything once I’ve had my way with you._ ’

“Oh, right. H-heh, sorry!” Eric’s perfect obliviousness would only make this much, much sweeter. William opened the employee exit for Eric, and stared at him as he walked past. He followed behind him, managing to keep his gaze fixated on the parking lot.

“My car’s right over there,” William said as he gestured towards his purple Camaro. With how much money he had spent on the bloody thing, he was going to point it out every second he could, even if it was the only car there.

“Oh, uh – neat – neat shade!” Eric beamed and bounded over to the car, intently checking it out while wandering to the passenger’s side. “Custom done, or, uh ...?”

“Custom painted, yes.” William paused, then continued once he had fished out his keys. “Most of what I make goes back into the business to improve it – especially now that we’re reopening. I get to splurge once. This was it.” That got a laugh out of Eric. William unlocked the passenger door, opening it wide.

“After you.” Eric mumbled a sheepish ‘thank you’ as he ducked inside. It didn’t take long for William to get into the driver’s seat, closing and locking the doors. “Let’s get you home, Eric.” His smile, for once, was genuine – but it was far from a kind one.

Eric was trapped in a cage, and the snake with him was about to strike.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the perfect weather for night driving. The half-full moon hung low, a few stars dotting the sky. William had his window down, one arm resting on top of the door, enjoying the breeze. All was completely silent and peaceful.

But he wasn’t focused on any of that. He kept glancing at Eric from time to time on a long stretch of road, barely able to restrain himself from a Cheshire grin.

Eric looked completely relaxed. His head was lolled to the side, and a quick peek at Eric’s reflection showed that he had a tiny smile on his face. Most likely, he was just assuming that he would be getting home, crashing in bed, maybe getting up a bit late and showing up on a bus later than usual …

Oh. His eyes were shut again.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, now. You’ll need to tell me how to get to your house.” Eric jerked up at this, promptly facing away from the window to look down at the floor, clearly embarrassed. William kept talking, just to keep him engaged. “Nice to be away from the office, hm?”

“W-Well, uh ...”

“You can be honest with me, Eric. We’re off the clock.” William kept his voice hushed, winking at his manager before focusing on the road again. He couldn’t see Eric too well out of his peripheral vision, but he swore he saw the man blushing again. ‘ _Perfect._ ’

“A little.” Eric chuckled sheepishly. “I mean, it’s … sort of nice to wind down after a good day. Y’know? I mean, we got a lot done, I’m feelin’ pretty good about all of this.”

“So am I,” William murmured. “It’s nice to have people I can trust to work with me. This reopening should go without a hitch.” Knowing Eric’s extreme work ethic, that should have gotten him to light up. William spared a look, and saw just what he expected – dark red cheeks, a bashful smile, and him fidgeting.

How pathetically predictable.

“I … t-thanks. I just like doin’ my best, you know … this place really means a lot to me. I’m just – I’m just glad I can help.”

“Well, you’re doing a good job,” William replied. He reached out and gently squeezed Eric’s shoulder, letting it linger for just a moment too long. He saw Eric’s hand twitch, but while he didn’t shrug William off, he didn’t exactly reciprocate either. William reluctantly pulled his hand back, and turned his full attention back to the road.

Fuck, he was so warm – the button-down shirt he had on was too damn thin. William was starting to doubt if he could even make it to Eric’s place before having his way with him.

“Eric, can you do me a favor?”

“Oh, uh, sure – what do you need?”

“Could you grab my CD book from the glove compartment? AC/DC should be in there – put them on. The _Highway to Hell_ album.” He heard shuffling from nearby, and saw Eric open the compartment, rustling through the documents to find the book. He turned a few empty pages, then paused.

“AC/DC, huh? You, uh … you like rock music?” Even after Eric managed to find the CD and get it playing, William could hear him flipping through his meager collection.

“Keeps me awake while driving. I normally don’t have much time for music.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sense, with how busy you are and all.” Eric’s sheepish chuckle almost sounded cute. “That’s pretty different from me. I can’t imagine not, uh, not having music around. Y’know?”

“I can tell,” William quipped. He forced himself to chuckle good-naturedly. “Not that that’s a bad thing. I like your enthusiasm. It’s a nice change from most of my employees.”

Eric mumbled something incomprehensible, and William could see him rub the back of his neck. Christ, he was easily flustered, wasn’t he? William smirked to himself, and continued to push the envelope.

“I know I can count on you. That means a lot to me.”

“I … I ...” Eric stumbled over his words for a few moments, until he eventually whispered, “Thank you, Mr. Afton.”

 _Fuck_. William clenched his jaw, trying to ignore how uncomfortably tight his pants had gotten. Again. He had just gotten it under control, too. Jesus, did Eric have to sound so enticing with a whisper like that? He remained silent, concentrating on the drive.

‘ _Walk All Over You_ ’ was enough to keep him awake in the absence of shooting the breeze. William tapped along to the beat, turning when Eric directed him to, and simply enjoyed the tension hanging in the air.

“You, uh … take a right here.” Eric’s voice had gotten quieter, more subdued. William took a chance to look over, and saw him shifting uncomfortably. His gaze flickered down to see Eric’s erection. Apparently, the song had gotten to him more than expected.

God, he wouldn’t be able to even get inside. He wouldn’t _need_ to. He’d just get them into the backseat, and toy with him in all the right ways. He’d figure out Eric’s hot spots and exploit each and every one. He’d have his manager panting and whimpering beneath him, clutching desperately at the seats with just light touches.

All he had to do was get in the damn driveway.

“W-Wait! Mr. Afton, my house is back there -”

… which he had apparently missed while lost in his reverie. ‘ _God damn it!_ ’ William swore under his breath and hit the brake, setting the car into reverse and backing up towards what Eric had said was his house. At least he got in the driveway with no incident.

The two remained quiet for a few moments. AC/DC continued to play through the speakers, only amplifying the silence between them. Eric’s confusion was plainly obvious, but he didn’t leave the car. He didn’t even bother to move, except for taking off the seat belt.

“You, uh, must be pretty exhausted, huh?” Eric eventually asked. William’s only response was to put the car in park. “Don’t blame you. You were there since … er …”

“Six in the morning.”

“Oh, right.” Eric laughed nervously, shifting again in his seat in a desperate attempt to hide the painfully obvious. “I … I guess I should, um, go, since … pretty late, and all, right?” He moved to unlock his door to open it.

William relished in how Eric seemed to almost jump out of his seat when he re-locked both of the doors. Eric turned to stare at him like a deer in headlights. Clearly, he was completely out of his element.

William undid his seat belt as well, only so he could reach over and gently cup Eric’s cheek. He went rigid, but William didn’t let it deter him; he simply brushed his lips up against Eric’s ear, nipping it gently.

The strangled little gasp he got in return was so fucking _good_. And the realization that he’d be hearing a lot more of those made his cock throb.

“Mr. Afton …?”

“Call me that again,” William whispered in Eric’s ear. Eric shivered, biting his lip to hide a pitiful whine.

“Mr. Afton,” Eric whimpered softly. He tilted his head to the side, closer to William, and he could feel his hot breath against Eric’s skin. Eric trembled underneath him, taking unsteady breaths.

William kissed him, keeping it light and slow despite every instinct screaming at him to just fuck Eric blind. Eric hesitated, but William didn’t even pause – and he eventually gave in, kissing him back eagerly. It was clumsy, scratchy with that damn stubble, and all over the place, just as he had anticipated.

It just made him want Eric even more, to _bend_ him and _break_ him and make him _his_.

William forced himself to pull back, only to begin kissing at Eric’s jawline, trailing down to his neck and the collar of his shirt. Eric could never shut up, and apparently that applied here too – his whimpers and little whines were delightful, however, compared to his constant chattering. ‘ _Fuck, he sounds sweet -_ ’

“I’ve been wanting this all night.” William bit down on Eric’s neck, sucking on it hard, and running his tongue across the resulting hickey gingerly. He moved to leave another mark on the other side, much to Eric’s clear delight.

“Oh – g-god, yes – y-yeah -” Christ, was he already babbling? How new at this _was_ he? Eric wrapped his arms around William, grasping at his shirt tightly, and it took everything William had to not burst out laughing. “Please -”

Fuck, he couldn’t help it. “Please what?” William chuckled, breathing softly on Eric’s neck as he toyed with the top button of his shirt. “I don’t know what you want.”

“More,” Eric whimpered. He let out a pathetic little whine, digging his nails into the shirt fabric and clinging desperately. It was so much, so soon, but it would be fun to play with. William smirked as he undid one button, savoring the way Eric’s breath caught in his throat when he did.

He undid one more. Then, another – and that’s when Eric’s hand caught his wrist, pulling it away. William blinked in surprise. He immediately masked it with a measured, concerned look.

“Is … something wrong? Do we need to slow down?” Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , he didn’t expect Eric to back out now. He might have moved too fast, something must have thrown him off –

Eric’s voice cut through his frustration. “No, just … maybe we should, y’know. Move a bit.” The mischievous twinkle in Eric’s eye and his little grin said everything else. William pulled him back in for another deep kiss, and god it was so hard to pull away. Eric was catching on quick, and his eagerness in this case was almost intoxicating. He managed to break away after a few more minutes.

He didn’t want to admit how much willpower it took to do that.

“Back seat, then?” William murmured, kissing the marks he had left on Eric’s neck. “Because I can’t wait until we get inside.”

“Y-Yeah. Me neither.”

They shared a look, and William turned away to unlock the doors. He watched in amusement as Eric scrambled to get out of the car to move to the back seat. William didn’t move until Eric had gotten out, taking his sweet time to walk around to the passenger’s side.

William took another good look at Eric splayed out before him, relishing in the excited sparkle in his eye and his labored breaths. All of this for _him_. He hurriedly climbed inside, and once he was all the way in, shut the door behind him.

Eric giggled nervously, moving around and spreading his legs slightly to give William a bit more room to maneuver.

It was a struggle to get properly aligned – maybe the back seat wasn’t the best idea – but eventually, William hovered over Eric, keeping his balance with one arm. The other hand ran through Eric’s hair, pausing mid-way.

Then, William gripped tightly and yanked Eric’s head to the side. Eric let out a sharp, startled gasp, which faded into a whimper when William tightened his grip.

“You have too much on.” William’s voice sounded raspier than he intended, but seeing Eric helpless beneath him … it was something else, to say the least. “Let’s get some of that off.”

Eric mumbled an agreement and went to undo his own shirt, but William promptly slapped his hands away.

“I’ll be doing it. Remember?”

“Oh– uh –” Eric swallowed, and smiled sheepishly up at William. “Not … right – uh. Used to that.”

“Shh.”

“S-Sorry!”

William rolled his eyes internally. The man never knew when to be quiet – but since most people found it endearing, he never said anything about it. He pushed back his annoyance to focus on the much more pleasant task at hand.

He went agonizingly slow with the remaining buttons, taking his sweet time to undo Eric’s shirt completely. Eric squirmed underneath him, struggling to sit up enough where they could both shrug it off – and the moment they did, William carelessly tossed it to the front. Truthfully, he didn’t even look at it. Why would he, when there was something much more enticing underneath him? Especially now that he could get such a close look.

The first thing William took in was the sheer amount of _hair_ on Eric – arms, sure, but chest especially. It was … not what he _expected_ , but he wasn’t going to complain. William ran his hand down Eric’s chest, gripping at the hair as he went. Eric sighed softly at this, lolling his head to the side contently.

William’s eyes wandered down, gaze lingering on Eric’s obvious hip bones – he traced them lightly with his fingers, provoking another little whimper from Eric. Fuck, the shirt had hidden such a beautiful slender build; it was a damn crime that he didn’t see it until now. William shifted to press his body against Eric’s, maneuvering to avoid putting any pressure on the straining erection in his pants.

Eric’s desperation shone in his eyes, a silent plea for a little more, but William ignored it, opting to simply plant another, much gentler kiss on his collarbone. Even that was enough to get Eric panting again. His chest rose and fell in an unsteady rhythm, and his hands were already trying to clutch at the leather seats.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Eric nodded quickly, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to steady his breaths. William took great pleasure in sabotaging the effort by brushing his fingertips on his groin – a light, feathery touch, just barely enough for Eric to register.

But he _did_ register it – and he arched his hips in response, pressing up against William’s hand. William smirked and pulled away, ‘tsk’ing quietly.

“Did I say that you could do that?”

“I – I’m -” Eric froze. Even though he _sounded_ panicked enough, William felt Eric’s cock twitch in his pants anyway. “No, Mr. Afton,” he whispered.

‘ _A submissive one. Why am I not surprised?_ ’ This was just getting better and better. William’s smirk widened, and he brushed his hand tantalizingly over Eric’s erection, leaving it there. He felt Eric’s hips start to move, but it stopped right after it started.

“That’s what I thought.” He cupped Eric’s groin, putting more pressure down – and the resulting whine made William shiver. “I’ll touch you – but you can’t move. Understood?”

“Yeah – y-yes -”

“Yes _what_?” William began to knead, grinning wickedly when Eric moaned loudly. “You forgot something.”

“Sorry, sir!” Eric clutched at the seat, clearly struggling to stay completely still while William teased him mercilessly. Christ, this was so much fun. The simplest movements, the lightest touches, _over the pants_ , got him too riled up to even properly think. William simply continued for a few moments, savoring every sound, enjoying how flushed Eric’s face was, how he panted and groaned, and how he struggled to not even move an inch.

He slowly trailed his hand up, brushing his fingertips along the hem of Eric’s khakis. Eric froze underneath him, wide-eyed.

“M-Mr. Afton? Are you sure, I – I mean, I’m – I am, but -”

Jesus Christ, he really _couldn’t_ shut up.

“ _Shh._ Relax, Eric _,_ ” William whispered. He undid the belt before anything else, pulling it out of the loops and just dropping it behind the seat. Then, the zipper – William looked down at Eric while unzipping his khakis, and couldn’t help but chuckle at Eric’s beet red face.

His hand slipped underneath Eric’s boxers, honestly quite grateful he couldn’t see any more of them than he already did – the tacky design on top of the bright red almost burned his eyes. He kept his eyes on Eric’s as he brushed up against his bare cock. The other man had already tensed at this point, white knuckled and holding on for dear life.

God, it had been too damn long since he had a nice, hard dick in his hand. It was so hard to hold back, but he couldn’t let Eric find release too quickly. And once he started stroking him properly, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stop. William exhaled, and traced lightly around Eric’s length, grazing his fingernails against him ever so gently.

“Oh, god --” Eric tried desperately to control his breathing, but it still came out shuddery even with his best efforts. “ _Yeah_ ...”

“Do you want me to go faster?” William asked huskily. He growled in Eric’s ear, causing the other man to cry out in bliss. ‘ _So easy._ ’ If those noises didn’t sound so damn good, this wouldn’t be nearly as fun. “Beg me, Eric.”

His response was immediate. “Mr. Afton, please – please, I need you to go faster, please!” Eric’s hips jerked up, which made William pause. He simply raised an eyebrow, and Eric got the hint. He stopped moving. “Please,” he begged pitifully.

“Then don’t. _Move_.” William resumed touching him, working up from light fingernail brushes to stroking Eric’s cock in a steady rhythm. He felt Eric squirming under him, but at this point, he didn’t care. William leaned down to nuzzle Eric’s neck, biting down hard on his soft skin, now drunk on the sheer power he held over this man and his own arousal.

“Mine,” he hissed out. He jerked off Eric even faster, leaving bite marks and fresh hickeys all along his neck and collarbone. Every cry of ecstasy he got as a response fueled him to do more, faster, and it was so hard to stop –

And then, with only a throb as a warning, Eric came in his boxers. William froze, grimacing at the feeling of come all over his hand, and the stickiness of the fabric. He gingerly pulled his hand away, being sure to wipe it on the drier part of Eric’s boxers.

“Well, seems I did too good of a job,” he remarked with a smirk.

Eric’s eyes were as wide as saucers, and his mouth hung open in shock. William noted that his scalp had turned a bright red, much to his never ending amusement.

“I’m so sorry!” He sounded so panicked, and William knew that his voice wasn’t going to be much better. He was giving it his all trying to not hysterically laugh right in his face. He had known Eric wasn’t going to last long, but finishing this quick? He hadn’t anticipated how hilarious that would be.

Not that he could let Eric know that.

“No, it’s … it’s all right, Eric. Don’t be ashamed.” William toyed with Eric’s chest hair idly. “It seems like it’s been a long time since you’ve done this.”

Eric nodded sheepishly, turning his head to not look William in the eye. He fumbled for his shirt, sitting up when he noticed it was at the front. William promptly wrapped his arm around him, shifting so he was laying on the back of the seat – and pulled him down. Eric yelped in surprise, clutching at William for balance.

“I didn’t say I was done with you yet, did I?” William’s skin crawled when he felt Eric’s stained boxers press up against his trousers, and he only released his hold on his manager to fiddle with his belt. After a few panicked seconds, William paused – no, he couldn’t let his disgust show.

Wouldn’t want Eric to feel insecure, now.

William glanced up at Eric, his smirk widening as he slowly undid his own belt, unzipping his trousers and pulling them down. Eric hovered over him, staring with rapt attention while William moved his boxers down to reveal his straining erection.

“You can serve me in _other_ ways,” William remarked with a smirk as he kicked his clothing off fully. He gently took the back of Eric’s head, forcing him down between his legs, towards his hard cock. “Be my good boy, Eric.” He could see Eric’s eyes glaze over with lust from where he was, and he immediately fell back into a perfectly submissive state.

“Yes, Mr. Afton.” It made him _ache_ \- Eric’s voice was so soft. So sweet. So full of adoration. ‘ _Exactly what I want in a toy._ ’ William sighed when he felt Eric lick the tip of his cock, slowly taking him into his mouth. His technique was better than expected – _far_ better. William heard himself panting before he realized it; Eric had expertly started to suck him off, bobbing his head back and forth in a steady rhythm.

“God, _yes_.” William gripped Eric’s hair tightly, and let himself enjoy the sensation of his store manager giving him a blowjob. Eric had clearly done this before; maybe he wasn’t as hopelessly inexperienced as he had thought.

Not that he was going to complain. Eric was still naive, even with experience. He would just be an even better plaything this way.

William gasped sharply when he felt Eric’s tongue slide across the underside of his cock, then slide right back up before taking him back in. He sucked harder, and William had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from moaning again.

“Deeper. G-Get it – deeper -” Eric groaned around his cock, dutifully taking more of him into his mouth. “That’s a good Eric.”

Fuck, the sight of Eric staring up at him while sucking him off almost made William lose it right then. But he couldn’t let himself finish as quickly as Eric had – he didn’t want this to be over quite yet. Not when it felt so damn good, and not when he had a reputation to uphold.

‘ _Just a little while longer, just …_ ’

It was then that he felt Eric take a breath, and deepthroat him. That alone was enough to make William whimper, but then Eric’s hands had started to wander in the meantime, gently caressing his balls with one hand and stroking his thigh with the other one. William groaned, eyes fluttering shut as he tilted his head back. Fuck, he couldn’t help it. He didn’t even want to _try_ to help it.

The sheer pleasure from this almost made him _hurt_. And he was shocked at how much he liked that.

“Th-that’s – oh, _fuck_ -”

His cock jerked, and before he could even think of holding back, he came hard, into Eric’s mouth, shuddering violently. William gripped Eric’s hair tighter, hissing quietly. Much to his surprise, Eric had managed to swallow every last drop of cum without even batting an eye. He felt himself falter, almost collapsing back against the door, but managed to catch himself with the arm he wasn’t using.

Eric eventually pulled back, running his hand along William’s cock one more time before moving away completely. He rested his head on William’s thigh, staring up at him with a dazed, dopey grin. His eyes shimmered, and he almost looked … what was the word. Starstruck.

Eric would be at his beck and call, almost like a damn dog, wouldn’t he? William smiled coldly, and ran a hand through Eric’s hair tenderly before pulling it away.

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you, Eric.” It wasn’t a question – more of an acknowledgment. Something Eric clearly hadn’t expected, judging from his sheepish giggle. “I’m impressed.”

“I … w-well … got a lot of practice.” It wasn’t hard to notice the downcast look on his face, or the way his eyes darted down to look anywhere else. How he nuzzled in closer, resting one hand against William’s chest. “At least you actually, y’know … did somethin’ for me, too. So, I didn’t mind.”

Ah. That explained quite a bit. What a useful tidbit of information.

“Why wouldn’t I?” William asked, chuckling softly. He pulled Eric up a bit more, wrapping an arm around him to keep him close. “How is it fun when only one person gets to enjoy themselves? I would _never_ do that to you.” He brushed his fingers along his side, savoring the way Eric shivered and pressed up closer.

“Thank … thank you.”

“Of course,” William whispered soothingly. For once, Eric remained silent, just keeping his eyes shut, his head resting against William’s chest. He looked almost as peaceful as he did when William had found him asleep earlier in the night – no stress lines, relaxed, that same smile on his face.

‘ _Shame I can’t take him again._ ’ There wasn’t a clock around, but William felt as if he would only get a few hours of sleep tonight as is. As much as he didn’t want to, he nudged Eric.

“Eric, dear.” Eric perked up at this. “It’s getting rather late, isn’t it? I do need to be getting home.” He stared up at William like a kicked puppy. A second later, his eyes lit up.

“Why, um ... not stay here tonight? I mean, you got me here. I owe you. More, uh, more sleep for the both of us, right?” William nodded, and took the chance to gently cup Eric’s cheek with his hand, gently stroking it with his thumb. Eric just about melted at his touch, nuzzling his hand with a content little sigh.

“I’d love to.”

“G-Great! I mean – great. We should … um. Get dressed. Y’know. Can’t exactly walk inside like, uh … like this."

“We can’t.” Eric shuffled away reluctantly and reached around William to grab the pants he had carelessly tossed to the front not too long ago. William followed suit by buttoning up his shirt again, gaze fixated on his manager.

‘ _This is going to be more fun than I expected,_ ’ William thought to himself as Eric fumbled for his shirt. He let his eyes roam Eric’s body one more time, a predatory look in his eyes.

Eric would be easily molded into someone that would service him perfectly, eagerly – whenever he wanted it. Eric would want it too, if he kept playing his cards right. He’d want to sink underneath him, eyes glazed over with lust, and let William have his way with him. Over and over.

What a _fine_ toy he would make. 


End file.
